


Firsts

by bookoftheazuresky



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Backstory, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Teenagers, do you ever want to kidnap characters out of their canon and save them?, pre-game, that's me and this game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookoftheazuresky/pseuds/bookoftheazuresky
Summary: Julius blinked at the expression on his face, somewhere between realization and speculation. His lips were parted, soft with surprise. Their eyes met and Julius underwent his own shock of knowing, a complex calculation of the distance between their bodies and his own heartbeat speeding up. A slight movement forward and Rideaux's mouth met his, a second frisson of energy moving through his body at the connection.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> ...is anyone still alive in here? I found this mostly written when I was going back through my files, so I thought I would finish and post it.

The first time they kiss is just a few months after Rideaux turns fifteen. It's in a fractured dimension and Julius and Rideaux are running from security who had caught them sneaking into a museum in pursuit of, ironically, a dead Chromatus turned divergence catalyst. Destroying it hadn't done anything, so they were both left to scramble frantically to escape the people dispatched to pursue the trespassing vandals.

Rideaux, being both faster and more practiced evading law enforcement, had taken the lead. Julius was left to pursue his slim figure in the uncertain light and pray that Rideaux wouldn't lose him while attempting to evade their pursuers.

Julius turned the corner and mentally cursed; he didn't see his partner anywhere. Then a flicker of motion caught his eye and a hand wrapped around his wrist. Julius just barely checked his first reaction, which was to introduce the person to his fist, when he recognized his partner.

Rideaux silently urged him over a wrought-iron fence surrounding a cultivated courtyard, complete with fountain, effortlessly hauling himself over in Julius' wake. A swift exchange of gestures had them wedged out of sight in one of the irregularly shaped edges where a building met the green space.

Julius caught his breath while Rideaux subtly surveyed the street they had just left. He could hear the pounding of booted feet interspersed with terse commands. He heard someone rattle at the gate to the park and tensed, feeling Rideaux do the same from where his shorter, slimmer frame was pressed against Julius' shoulder.

Evidently that was all the checking they were going to do, though. The sounds of pursuit faded gradually, occasionally getting closer again before diminishing even further. When five minutes passed without hearing anything Julius relaxed with a near-silent sigh.

“Well, that was a big waste of time,” his partner muttered, stepping back slightly now that there was no danger of him being seen. Rideaux ran a hand through his hair, strands dyed the same shade as his Chromatus mingling with the shoulder-length undyed portions before framing his face again. The dim electric lights softened the sharp edges of his jaw, turning his scowl less threatening than usual.

He turned his pale eyes back to Julius. “I guess we got it wrong after all.”

“Yeah,” Julius said, knocking his head lightly against the brick wall behind him. “Everything pointed to this being it, though. Maybe it wasn't the original? A replica they had on display?”

Rideaux made a pained face at the thought. Julius had to agree, getting into the museum had been hard enough. Going after something stored away would be a huge pain, and that was if their deductions had been correct in the first place. Really, for all that there wasn't any fighting involved if the catalyst was an object, it was almost always easier to identify living catalysts.

He had a second to register a sound on the street before Rideaux was abruptly in his arms, pressed back out of sight. They waited with frozen anticipation for it to be repeated.

Long minutes passed while Julius strained his full senses. Nothing. Slowly, his partner leaned back out from the corner, hands gripping Julius' arm for balance. Rideaux huffed out a relieved breath, relaxing his death grip on Julius' arm and standing up straight again.

“Nothing,” he confirmed, swaying forward into Julius' space with released tension. Then he stiffened again.

Julius blinked at the expression on his face, somewhere between realization and speculation. His lips were parted, soft with surprise. Their eyes met and Julius underwent his own shock of _knowing_, a complex calculation of the distance between their bodies and his own heartbeat speeding up. A slight movement forward and Rideaux's mouth met his, a second frisson of energy moving through his body at the connection.

It was sloppy, with too much teeth, too hard and too fast. It was the best kiss Julius had ever had, better than sneaking shallow kisses with interns in back rooms. He slid his hand into the thick smoothness of that dark hair and guided the younger boy to a more refined angle, one that had his heart beating in his ears and his throat. Rideaux was clumsy but aggressive nonetheless, pushing back with the same eagerness as when they sparred.

Eventually, they had to separate for air. Julius' hand was still tangled in Rideaux's straight hair, cupped around the base of his skull. Rideaux himself was panting, his brows drawn together with consideration. It was a look Julius had come to anticipate and almost fear, a sign that his partner's knife sharp thoughts were coming together into some new shape.

“Later,” Rideaux told him, no less than a command.

Julius reluctantly pulled his hand away. “Later,” he said, no less than a promise.

~

If Julius wasn't a teenager who had just discovered that his partner was, in fact, very interested in having Julius' hands all over him at every opportunity, he probably would have taken the totally inadequate supervision Spirius provided as slightly worrying. Since Julius _was_ a teenager who was concealing not only the fact that he was making out with his assigned partner but also that he was living with his unknown Chromatus-bearing half-sibling, he was instead _very grateful_.

If he wasn't so distracted, he probably would have thought it was funny.

He'd never been quite so aware of someone else relative to himself before. There was the level of awareness that was Rideaux-as-opponent, which was the most conscious he could be, but also the most straightforward. Then there was Rideaux-as-partner, the level that he'd previously spent the most time on, a much less conscious awareness of someone who fought beside him. He and Rideaux had always had good rapport on this level; it was one of the reasons that they were commonly partnered together. That and the fact that Rideaux was what could only be termed as _volatile_, and there were only so many people that could handle his full intensity without it segueing into attempted murder. By one party or the other.

He'd had a few of those moments himself, but lately it was totally subsumed by an entirely new awareness of the sensations of Rideaux's slender frame pressed tightly against him, all aggressive kisses and demands. He knew that not only _could_ he have these things, his partner expected full and enthusiastic cooperation towards getting them as often as possible. Unlike some of Rideaux's ridiculous expectations, this one Julius was fully willing to fulfill.

Julius very swiftly learned that Rideaux liked it best when Julius kissed him hard enough to bruise. He liked having his hair pulled, liked hands on his waist or thighs, liked being pushed up against a wall and pinned under Julius' superior weight. Julius also learned that he himself had a very visceral reaction to being bitten and seeing the bite marks after, and really, definitely, had a thing for the heavy silk of Rideaux's hair.

Despite the lack of supervision, however, both he and Rideaux didn't have enough free time to get really carried away. Aside from training, Julius had a younger sibling to care for and Rideaux was studying to test for a high school diploma in preparation for a university degree in chemistry. Julius didn't see anything more happening until they either were assigned to destroy another fractured dimension or lust burned out their brains. Whichever happened first.

~

Rdieaux was honestly very surprised when Julius was the one to end up on his knees fumbling at the fastenings of Rideaux's pants. Julius had, quite frankly, a stupid amount of self-control, and Rideaux hadn't taken the time to strip it off him since he'd been a little...distracted. It had been intoxicating really, the knowledge that Julius found him attractive, especially when he'd found out that all it took to derail his partner's train of thought was to lean in and put a hand on his arm. Not that it didn't work both ways-Julius could grab his wrist and suddenly all he could think about was dragging him someplace private.

Rideaux wasn't anything like sheltered; he knew where they were heading and had done some research into that area once he'd realized, but there was a big difference between that and some fantasies and the reality of Julius Kresnik with his eyes dark, kneeling at his feet. He was rubbing his thumb across the dip of Rideaux's hipbone through his slacks, having gotten the front of his pants open. Rideaux wanted to shift under the intensity of his gaze, especially given that boxers were not a very sturdy barrier.

“We're doing this _now_?” he asked instead. They were fresh from under the gimlet eye of one of the Spirius combat instructors, sweaty and, alright, definitely in the mood. Adrenaline was a potent aphrodisiac, and they both had a taste for pain so fighting was as good as foreplay. If what Julius' manner was promising was true, fighting would _be_ foreplay.

“Now,” Julius said, firmly. Then he was pressing his cheek to Rideaux's half-hard cock, rubbing with predatory intent. One of Rideaux's hands scraped along the wall, the other fastened itself to Julius' shoulder in a punishing grip. The other found its way to clutch at the opposite shoulder as Julius made an impatient sound and pulled his underwear down.

“Bastard,” he gritted as Julius looked up at him from over his glasses, sly and knowing. Julius wasn't going to make him wait long, not with the tension he could feel thrumming under that deceptively stoic surface, but he'd caught some of that eagerness.

Apparently, that was all Julius wanted to hear. He wasted no time in wrapping a sword-calloused hand around Rideaux and stroked. His first few motions were tentative, but that didn't last long. With Rideaux's bitten-off curses as encouragement he set a pace that turned both their breaths ragged.

Rideaux could feel himself flushing, prominent on his pale skin, but couldn't bring himself to care when Julius looked up at him with only a thin line of blue around his pupils. Then Julius leaned in and ran his tongue down Rideaux's shaft. The only reason that he didn't yell loud enough to bring people running was the lack of breath in his lungs.

Even so, Julius said, “Quiet, someone will hear you.”

“Fuck you, Kresnik, I'd like to see you-” he shoved a hand in his mouth just in time to catch his next cry as Julius disdained his own advice and wrapped his lips around the head of Rideaux's cock. The hand on his hip wasn't enough to keep him from thrusting into Julius' mouth; his partner choked but put more force into his hold to keep him still. Julius dragged in a breath, saliva dripping onto his chin, before ducking his head and trying again.

Rideaux dug his teeth into his wrist to muffle his cries as Julius worked at getting him deeper. His mouth was hot and wet and Rideaux could care less that he obviously had never done this before. His partner and rival was kneeling on the floor choking on his cock...!

“Julius,” he gritted. Julius pulled back, eyes huge and glossy with his mouth red and slick from use. Rideaux barely had time to register that Julius had a hand wrapped around his own arousal before he came.

Julius stroked him until he was making protesting noises, then pressed his forehead to Rideaux's stomach as he worked himself to climax. Rideaux ran the fingers of his bitten hand through Julius' short-cropped hair as the older boy panted hotly, eyes squeezed shut as he leaned into Rideaux. Julius made a punched-out sound as he came, tension leaving his frame as he pressed his cheek to Rideaux's hip.

Rideaux traced lazy circles in his partner's hair as he caught his breath. He felt entirely too content to move, regardless of the layer of sweat cooling on his skin. Julius evidently felt the same way, leaning into his hand rather than get up.

How surprisingly assertive of Julius, he thought absently. He hadn't thought he'd be so forward. Rideaux would need to put some thought into what he wanted the next step to be; it wouldn't do for Julius to think he could get the upper hand in their little dance.

“Move,” he told the older boy, removing his hand from the curve of Julius' skull.

“How about no?” Julius muttered. “I think I'll stay here for awhile.” He ran a hand up Rideaux's leg for emphasis.

“Move before I kick you. A deserted hallway by the training rooms isn't a place to cuddle, and I have stuff to do.”

“We did more than _cuddle_,” Julius grumbled, but the threat of being kicked was enough to get him moving. He looked nice and disheveled, Rideaux thought.

They would have to do this again.

~

Julius squinted irritably at his GHS. Surely it wasn't after midnight. He'd been looking forward to finally going home once they had picked up the trail of the divergence catalyst, but at this hour of the night he'd wake Ludger up for sure. Tomorrow was a school day, too.

He was trying to get his brain around what he wanted to do when his freshly debriefed partner showed up at his elbow.

“What's with the scowl?” Rideaux asked lightly, “No takeout open this late?”

“Very funny.” His stomach, encouraged by the mention of food, growled.

Rideaux smiled at him, sweetly. It was a worrisome look. He slid a hand up Julius' arm and purred, “Come back to my place. I'll even feed you. It wouldn't do to have you poison yourself with your own cooking, after all.”

Julius' brain was abruptly on a totally different kind of hunger, one that Rideaux's predatory smile and the intimate distance between them only reinforced. Better, his partner lived alone. There wouldn't be any interruptions at his apartment.

Ludger was perfectly capable of getting himself to school without Julius, he'd been doing it whenever Julius had to go out on missions for years. Their neighbor would perform his usual check on his younger sibling, just like Julius had asked him to, and Julius wasn't supposed to be back for two days anyway. Spending the night at Rideaux's place would mean not waking his brother up in the middle of the night when he came home.

Conscience assuaged, Julius swallowed and said, “That sounds great.”

~

Rideaux's apartment wasn't in the best area of town, but given that it wasn't in the cramped slums of Duval, he doubted his partner cared too much. It _was_ pretty handy to Spirius, which had probably factored into the decision to rent it. Julius was just glad it was so close.

Keeping his hands off Rideaux took an effort of will. After four days in a fractured dimension, his clothes had molded themselves to his body, the sleek lines softened by wear. His white button-up was untucked and gapping at the throat to show the dip of his collarbones, the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His red and gray vest was still showing the slim curve of his waist, but he'd gone from Trigleph hire to Duval mafia with nothing but a disarranging of his clothes and a tightening of the way he moved. His well-centered grace had turned predatory, and it was all Julius could do to keep from pulling him close and _taking._

Rideaux's apartment was on the second floor. Julius' well practiced eye noted that it would be an easy drop from an open window to the ground, but a lot harder to get up than it was to get down.

A negligent wave summoned him to the freshly opened door. Rideaux flipped the light on, and left Julius studying his partner's living space.

Books were everywhere; stacked on the coffee table, the extra chairs, the table in the dining area. Most of them looked like textbooks, with pages of notes used to mark various points of interest; the stack on the end table that held a lamp next to the couch was composed entirely of mystery novels. The light in the living area was dim with only the entry lamp on. Julius flicked on the one next to the stack of novels.

He followed his ears to where Rideaux was considering the contents of his fridge. “Any preferences?” the younger man asked absently.

“Yes,” Julius said, and wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing his nose into that dark and red-dyed hair. “You can make me breakfast in the morning.” He pressed a kiss to the side of his partner's neck, then licked a hot path up to where his jaw met his ear.

“_Can_? If you think I'll let you even try to make toast, you're delusional.” Julius had _really impressed_ Rideaux with his cooking skills, for a given value of impressed. But Rideaux was leaning back into his grasp, so Julius didn't care. He carelessly rucked up the younger man's shirt to reach warm skin.

Rideaux squirmed free of his hands. “How about a bed before you get too carried away?” he tossed over his shoulder.

Julius let his partner tow him back past the dining table piled with papers and into a bedroom. A shove, and he was on the bed. Rideaux groped for something on his nightstand and threw it at Julius.

Julius blinked at the distinctive bottle and foil packet that had impacted with his chest. He turned his gaze to the teenager peeling his vest off. He discarded it and started working on the buttons of his shirt, raising his eyebrows as he did so. “Undressing, I understand, is traditional at this point.”

“Um.” Julius said, his brain stalled.

Rideaux finished unbuttoning his shirt and reached for Julius' belt. “We're going to have sex now,” he informed Julius.

Julius grabbed his wrist and blurted the first thing that came into his head. “You are the least romantic person I have _ever met_.”

“Julius, I understand that you're a moron, but when someone invites you back to their place, sex is usually on the agenda,” Rideaux said, his voice laden with false patience.

“How would I know? How would _you_ know?” Julius paused at that thought. “Seriously, what kind of person has sex for the first time with _that_ as a lead-in?”

“Research, my dear halfwit.” Rideaux was looking at him more and more like 'seriously, what an idiot.' It was pissing Julius off. He also ignored the second part of the question completely.

“Is there _anything_ you don't read to death before doing?” Julius wondered.

“Well, since we are apparently not doing _this_-” Julius' brain caught up to the fact that he had better things to be doing than arguing about it, and he hauled Rideaux in, protesting all the way. A bruising kiss shut him up, though.

Rideaux's hands stopped trying to push him away and fanned out over his chest. Julius slid a hand under the unbuttoned shirt, up the smooth curve of his partner's spine, and pulled that lean frame closer. It was slightly disconcerting to have Rideaux on his lap, but he thought he could really get to like this. Some part of him hoped that Rideaux would stay shorter than he was, just to facilitate Julius' ability to haul him about.

Rideaux ripped himself free from the kiss and said, “Strip.”

Julius debated following the order, but his partner seemed to have a plan for how this should go. Obedience would probably get him farther. He reluctantly let Rideaux go and stood up to get his clothes off.

Force of habit had him folding his clothes into a semblance of order, though there wasn’t anywhere to put them but the floor. He hesitated in removing his underwear, feeling embarrassed, then decisively stripped them off. Then a warm hand slid along his shoulders, dragging shivers across his skin.

“Shy?” Rideaux husked. Julius recognized the challenge for what it was. He mentally plotted the room and his position, then _moved._

He ended up on top of his partner on the bed, a protesting breath smothered under his mouth. Rideaux squirmed under his weight, a distraction that made him choke on lust. Nails sank into his shoulders, encouraging him to bite at those enticing lips. His embarrassment had melted like snow in the heat of his desire.

He kissed down the line of Rideaux’s throat, bared as his partner tipped his head back in uncharacteristic obedience. Just under his collarbones, Julius found a well-healed scar, thin and strangely precise. He pulled back slightly and ran his fingers over it, finding its mate mirrored on the other side of Rideaux’s chest. It wasn’t visible, just present to the touch. Following an impulse, he traced to just below the dip of his partner’s collarbones and found where the two lines met with a third in a y-shape. It reminded him of autopsy incisions. Gruesome thought.

“Satisfied?” Rideaux said, his tone obscure. It brought Julius abruptly back to the fact that they were in bed.

He debated several responses, but finally settled on, “I’m not going to ask.”

“I’m not going to answer,” was the reply. Reassuringly, he didn’t sound angry. That cat-gold gaze met his with wry resignation; a variable predicted and realized. Then he smiled.

Julius didn’t have a second to think before Rideaux had deftly hooked his knees out from under him and shoved him to the side. He huffed a breath out as his back hit the bed. His partner smirked down at him, sliding graceful hands over Julius’ chest as he rested his weight on Julius’ body. Never happier than when he could get ahead, Rideaux said consideringly, “This position has something to recommend it, too.”

Rideaux leaned forward, the shift in weight reminding Julius of exactly where their bodies were touching. It shortened his breath with anticipation. Or maybe it was the predatory look in Rideaux’s eyes, something the amused quirk of his lips did nothing to temper. “In fact,” Rideaux purred, “I think I _really_ like this.” Then he closed the gap between their mouths again.

Julius kissed back fervently, passion rising all the stronger for the delay. His hands sought and found the lean curve of Rideaux’s waist, familiar from all the times he’d had his hands on his partner. Context was everything, however, and he’d never had quite so _much_ skin bared for his perusal before. Nor had _he_ bared quite so much skin in their encounters.

No, this was entirely different, he thought. He sucked on Rideaux’s bottom lip, provoking a pleased sound, and got a sharp nip in return. “Should I leave you covered in bites?” Rideaux husked. Julius shuddered at the image and the timbre of his partner’s voice.

“If you do, I do,” Julius informed him. Unless Rideaux wanted to go to work covered in lovebites, he’d better not do the same to Julius. This got a pout.

“How about here?” Rideaux asked, finding the join between neck and shoulder. It was a rhetorical question, as the words had barely left his mouth when he sank his teeth into Julius’ throat. Julius bucked underneath him at the sweet pain. He wondered dizzily if he was wired right, to find this enjoyable. The answer came when Rideaux was chuckling against his throat: no he wasn’t. Normal people didn’t like it when it hurt, didn’t want to drag their partner to the training mats and have his mouth on every cut he’d opened, didn’t like the red taste of blood in their kisses.

That train of thought was derailed when Rideaux dragged his tongue across the bite and Julius whined at the sensation. He was definitely hard now.

“You have a plan, right?” he asked. He knew the general direction they were heading in, but more concrete details would be helpful.

Rideaux tsk’d in annoyance. “You distracted me, but yes.” He scanned the bed for the items he’d retrieved earlier. “I was thinking that you would fuck me.”

Casually as he said it, Julius could feel the edge of tension in his body. Julius’ body had no reservations about this, though his brain was reminding him that neither of them had any experience.

“I can work with that,” Julius said. “That might be a bit easier if we rearrange a little.”

“You just want to be on top of me again,” Rideaux accused, though he slid off with a breath-stealing wriggle of his hips.

“Do you even know what you _look_ like?” The words came out raw and too sincere, but Julius couldn’t regret them, not when they startled a look of vulnerability onto his partner’s face. The flash of emotion was gone swiftly, but Julius knew what he saw.

Julius ended up kneeling between his partner’s spread legs. It really was a sight; all that pale skin laid out for his perusal. There was always a disconnect between the color and the warmth, except for the flush that sat so well and so rarely on those elegant cheekbones and throat. He stroked his hand down the line of a hip, purely for the pleasure of seeing those dark lashes flutter and the play of muscles under his skin. They were both fully aroused now, and Julius was feeling more impatient with every passing second.

The feeling was entirely mutual. “Get _moving_,” Rideaux said, not a threat quite yet but getting there.

“Bossy,” Julius said automatically. The lube was cool and scentless in his palm. He rubbed it between his fingers contemplatively. Before Rideaux had a chance to respond to _that_, Julius stroked a hand over his arousal, then down lower.

He split his attention between the finger opening his partner up and the expressions on his face. Rideaux had shut his eyes and was frowning slightly, his hips moving before Julius laid a quelling hand on his hip. Before too long, Rideaux slitted a golden eye open at him and said, “More.” Julius hesitated a moment before obeying.

Now he was feeling some urgency. From the way Rideaux squirmed shamelessly on his fingers, he was getting impatient, and Julius’ body heated at the sight. His partner was clutching at the sheets and biting his lip, lashes low on his flushed cheeks. Julius dragged in a breath and kept moving as deliberately as he could. Rideaux suddenly smothered a gasp in his throat as he was opened up- Julius stopped immediately, afraid that he might have gone too fast. “Again,” Rideaux demanded. Julius blinked at him, then tried replicating the motion. He watched with fascination as Rideaux came apart under his steadily more confident ministrations.

He got a half-heard whine as he pulled his fingers free to slick them again. “More?” he asked, then at Rideaux’s nod breached him with a third finger. “Does that feel good?” he asked curiously as Rideaux rocked up into each push, trying to get his fingers deeper. Rideaux swore at him in response, which he assumed was an affirmative.

“Enough,” Rideaux said finally, his pale skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Julius continued for a few moments just because he could, until his partner swatted at him and repeated, “Enough!”

Julius pulled his fingers free with a slick sound. He wiped them on the sheets for lack of a better option. “Like you weren’t planning on washing these after anyway,” he justified at Rideaux’s narrow look. He got an eyeroll at that. He looked around for the foil packet from earlier. Rideaux fished it out from between a fold in the sheets once he figured out what Julius was looking for. The application was not particularly graceful, but Julius managed and settled his back against the sheets once more.

“Slow, right?” Julius said, gripping at Rideaux’s hip with one hand.

“Yes,” his partner said unnecessarily, fisting his hands in the sheets, his face the blank mask that signified intense focus.

Julius swallowed back the urge to ask for confirmation- Rideaux had _never_ had a problem saying no and would hit him if Julius implied he didn’t know what he was doing. Instead, he took a deep breath and pushed in.

Rideaux actually did whine at this point. Julius felt like doing it himself, but braced himself on the sheets and bit his bottom lip hard. He wasn’t just going to shove all the way in, he _wasn’t_. Not least because he’d come embarrassingly fast if he did. He forced himself to breathe from his diaphragm, deep breaths to keep himself centered.

Rideaux wasn’t helping, breathing shallowly as he squeezed his eyes shut. Each breath moved him just a tiny bit, and he was driving Julius insane. “Relax,” Julius gritted. “Come on, I know you can.”

Rideaux exhaled sharply in an almost-laugh, which was a mistake since the motion shifted his body and then Julius couldn’t help an abortive thrust that was probably too fast for comfort. The way Rideaux tensed up against and around him said it was _definitely_ too fast for comfort.

“This might be easier if you would just go all the way,” Rideaux panted.

Julius shook his head. “That sounds like a really bad idea.” He knew Rideaux had a high pain tolerance, but this situation had all sorts of potential for new and unfun injuries. He could just _imagine_ trying to explain some of them.

Rideaux let it go, which meant he probably secretly agreed with Julius.

An agonizingly long time later, Julius had worked himself fully into Rideaux’s body, leaving them both trembling slightly. This time, when Rideaux ordered him to move, Julius complied.

Each motion punched shallow huffs out of Rideaux’s lungs, made the muscles of his thighs clench and release as he moved against Julius with more enthusiasm than skill. Though the same could be said for Julius, as he moved with thoughtless instinct and the rhythms of his body. Regardless, it was hot and fast and _good_, too good for Julius to last long.

Knowing that, he fumbled to grab Rideaux’s cock. His partner yelped at the first touch like it was a lightning arte. The sound went through Julius like a sword, and then he was coming, riding the spasms of his orgasm. Somewhere in there, Rideaux got a hand on himself too and then both their palms were slick with come and sweat.

Rideaux made a sound of half-complaint when Julius collapsed on him, breath hot and skin sweaty. There was something likeable about it even with the uncomfortableness: the weight of tiredness, the scent, the way their bodies were still joined. Julius ran his free hand up Rideaux’s shoulder, tangling in his hair. They panted together, bodies cooling.

Finally, Rideaux made a disgusted sound and pulled himself gingerly free. He flopped, dark hair rumpled, at Julius’ side. “Adequate,” he pronounced regally.

“So glad to meet your standards,” Julius said, unable to help smiling.


End file.
